Imprinted
by Lizzabird
Summary: What happens when 2 species, vampire and werewolf, are bound together by an unbreakable hold? The only problem is they aren't allowed to be together, considering they are mortal enemies. What will they do? please r&r please WAY BETTER than it sounds!
1. Intro

In this story, the mythical creatures that love to star in our favorite books, movies, plays, and even nightmares, have learned to live amongs us in society. They're just like us. They have jobs and families, hopes and fears, they just live a little differently then your average everyday human. Most of these creatures try their best to blend into society, but then again, some don't. They are the masterminds behind the evil in the world. They are what cause the unexplained evil in the world, acting just like they would in your favorite horror movie.

There aren't many different types of creatures in this world. There are witches, werewolves, and vampires. There are even some cross-breeds, but all of them are between witches and humans, witches and vampires, and witches and werewolves. Vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies. They've tried to make peace, by just not associating with eachother, and it's basicly turned into commensalism between the two species; they are unaffected by eachother's presense in the world. This is about to change, though, all because of the mysterious plan that God has layed out in front of him. He will bring together these two species in an unbreakable hold.

This story takes place from the point of view of a normal, everyday girl, named Annabeth Grace Montgomery. Her family is a typical, ordinary family. A father. A mother. Three daughters. Two sons. Normal, right? The children have about every high school stereotype down perfectly. The jock. The quiet musician. The pretty, popular, blond girl. The vegetarian, animal rights freak. And finally, the girl who doesn't know who she is yet. Still normal? The father is a doctor for the local hospital. The mother is a stay at home mom. Still sounds normal? Oh, did I forget to mention that they're all vampires? Not normal? Well, it's only going to get weirder from here on out. Grab a chair, take off your shoes, make yourself comfortable, and while your at it, why don't you make some popcorn? Because you'll be here for a while, listening to the story I'm about to tell.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Let me just say, if you're reading this, thank you so much for reading this! I know not that many misc. stories get read, so if you're reading this, you. are. officially. an awesome person, according to me! lol please r&r this! please! i dont care if its a good or bad or cridical review or anything! I just want to know what you readers think! I want to get at least 5 reviews for this chapter. Is that to much? let me know if you have any ideas on what shud happen or anything i love hearing what u all have to say!**

I've been a full vampire for exactly three years, twenty-two weeks, and ninety-six days. It's October 11, 2008, and I don't know how much longer I can go without going crazy. I need someone besides my family in on our secret. My name is Annabeth Grace Montgomery and in reality, I'm nineteen years old, but physically, I'm only fifteen years old. I will be physically fifteen for another seventeen years. I have medium-length blond hair that spirals around my pale face. I am approximately 5ft 4in. tall. I weigh 115lbs. Right now, both my eyes and nails are grey, the color of depression.

I live in Ontario, Canada with my two brothers, Ben and Alex, my two sisters, Lila and Sam, and our parents, Peter and Jane.

"Annabeth! Time to get up, Sweet Pea!" called Mom in her slightly southern accent.

Ugh. Why couldn't I have, at least, went through the change, after I got out of high school, so I didn't have to put on this stupid charade every year? Nothing new ever happens to us! You'd think life as a vampire would be more exciting, wouldn't you? Wrong.

I got out of bed, and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair looked more like a haystack than the elegant spirals I wanted, so I yanked a brush through my hair. My hair would still turn into little springs anyway, no matter how much I tried to straighten it. My eyes were orange, the color of annoyance, but they were slowly turning sky blue, the color of calm.

Once I got woke up and alert, they were more blue than the sky on a cloudless day. I put on a red Aeropostale t-shirt and some jeans, then laced up my cherry-red-sequined high-tops, and went downstairs. Mom was making pancakes with blood n' strawberries' syrup and cheesy eggs.

"Hey Anny? Can you go wake up Sam? She's being...well, herself, today." Mom said as she chuckled.

I sighed. "Sure, Momma." I replied.

"Thanks, Hon." She said and gave me an apologetic smile.

I climbed back up the stairs and went down the hall. I opened Sam's door, it was covered in animal rights posters. Typical Sam. It's kind of ironic that a vampire is a total P.E.T.A. junkie. I walked over to the dresser in front of her footboard, and climbed on top of it. I looked in front of me at my sleeping sister, sprawled out on her bed, drule hanging out of her mouth, and her blankets on the floor. She was dead in her sleep. The thing I was about to do was very dangerous, and I had to be able to get away fast. I jumped into the air and body-slammed her. She had a look of pure evil in her eyes. This is why we had to make a scheduale for who wakes up Sam. We all had to take turns. It was my turn today. Lucky me, huh? I jumped off of her bed.

"Bethy!" She yelled.

Crap! I ran out of her door and across the hall to Lila's room and locked the door behind me. Phew! That was close! I hate it when it's my turn to wake up Sam!

Unlike Sam's P.E.T.A. room, Lila's room is covered from floor to ceiling in frilly, girly stuff, that Sam doesn't approve of, because of all of the millions of products in here tested on animals. I looked around the room and saw Lila sitting at her vanity, caking on pounds of makeup. I don't understand why she needs so much; she's the complete incarnation of beauty itself! Even the most beautiful model in the world would give up her soul, to even look one-tenth like Lila, even on a bad- hair-day.

"Sam." We both said together.

"Yup." I said as I sat down on Lila's bed.

Lila walked over to her door and out the peep-hole.

"I think she's better. Her eyes are light blue now. C'mon, let's go get some pancakes!" She said as she took one last look in the mirror.

I grimaced. "Lila, come on, don't worry, you're gorgeous, let's go." I said.

"Are you guys comin'? Oh, and we have to wake up Ben and Alex before breakfast, too." Sam yelled from outside the door.

Lila and I walked out the door then. We all went further down the hall. Lila and I turned left, and Sam turned right. Sam was headed for Ben's room, while Lila and I were going to Alex's room.

We opened the door to his room that's covered in sheet music and instruments galore. Like Sam, he was sprawled out on his bed, drule hanging out of his mouth, and his blankets on the floor. The only differance was that he had his guitar in his arms. Lila stood on the top of his headboard, while I stood on his footboard.

"Okay, one. Two. Three!" We took a deep breath. "Alex!" We yelled at the top of our lungs.

He didn't even budge. He was worse than Sam.

"You asked for it!" Lila and I said in unision.

We then jumped up into the air and landed, with a thud, onto him. He still didn't budge.

"Ugh!" I yelled.

"Sam! Did you get Ben yet?" Lila yelled.

"Yeah, you guys need help with Alex?"

"Yeah!" Lila and I screamed.

Then Sam and Ben walked in. All four of us screamed his name as loud as we could. Nothing.

"Okay. I know how to handle this! Everybody step back." Sam said as she took her sock off.

She took her socks off, then sat on Alex's headboard, dangling her feet above his head. Then she pressed her feet to his face. That woke him up.

He screamed, then jumped off of his bed, knocking his guitar to the ground. We all laughed. Then he grabbed Sam and put her over his shoulder and ran out the door.

"Help! He's...tickling me... to death!" She screamed inbetween giggles.

Just then we heard Mom call up the stairs, "Breakfast!"

Ben, Lila, and I filed out of Alex's room, down the hallway, and down the stairs. Alex and Sam were already at the table. I sat down next to Sam, who was sitting by Alex. Ben sat down by Alex, and Lila sat down next to me. Mom set a plate of pancakes, then a plate of cheesy eggs. Sam sighed.

"What's wrong, Hon?" Mom asked her.

"Mom, I can't eat these eggs." She answered.

"Well, why not?" Mom asked baffled.

Sam grimaced. "Mom! They're eggs! I can't eat eggs!"

"Why can't you eat eggs, Salmon?" Mom asked her.

"Mom, think about it. If you got an abortion, would you eat the baby? I don't think so. Animals are people, too! You savage people kill poor, innocent, unborn, animals to-to eat! Of all of the things, that's the worst reason! Ugh! I can't even be in the same room as you savages!" Sam said angrily, as she took her plate of strawberries' n' blood syrup to eat dramaticly in the living room.

Just then, Dad walked in. He just got done with his night shift at St. Rose hospital. His career is also where we get our blood. We don't want to harm people, (and in Sam's case, animals either) so we get donated blood. We need at least a pint of blood, three times a day, so we aren't under nurished.

"Hey guys!" He said as he walked into the kitchen, and looked around. "Hey, where's the Salmon?"

"Eating in the living room. She had one of her veg-head-fits again." I replied.

He nodded. "Oh, I noticed we were getting low on blood, so I picked us up some while I was at work. Let's see...AB positive for Lila...O- for Annabeth...A- for Ben...6 for Alex...AB- for the vegetarian Salmon...and 34 for your mom and me." He said.

"Oh-my-good-ness! Yummy!" Lila said.

We finished eating breakfast in a comfortable silence.

"Oh, guys, don't forget to put on your sunscreen, today. Oh, and I also bought you guys new contacts and nails." Mom said as we got up from the table.

We all walked over to the cupboard that housed our contacts, sunscreen, and fake nails. After our contacts and nails were securely on, and we were coated in sunscreen we left for school.

I started thinking about those special supernatural schools, especially made for vampires, witches, and werewolves. it would be so cool to actually get to go to one. They're scattered across the globe As long as you're not human, anyone of any age can get into one. They're boarding schools for the supernatural. Maybe if I went to one of those schools, I wouldn't have to try to blend in so hard. I wouldn't have to hide anything from anyone. I wouldn't have to wear these stupid contacts and these stupid fake nails anymore. I might even be able to make some friends who actually know how I feel.

Then I started thinking about vampires in general. Humans make up some weird myths. The myths about us burning in the sun, and the more recent ones about us sparkling, aren't true at all. Well, I guess you could say we burn; we sunburn. That is why we need sunscreen, even on cloudy days. Our skin is very, very sensitive to the sun's rays. It's strong, but we need a lot of SPF 75 to make it through the day. Just picture your average, insanely fair-skinned person, but multiply that by five. Being in the sun too long can result in death for us. If we even get a little pink, we peel and blister badly; and it is not fun.

Obviously, since we're vampires, we need blood to survive. The reason we need blood is because, like humans, we need iron in our bodies, but our bodies barely make any for ourself, so we need to drink blood. Any blood will do, but like humans, we like different flavors of our drinks. Some of us like animals, some of us like other mythical creatures, and almost all of us love human blood. Anyway, by drinking blood, we have almost enough iron as an average human. Since we have so little iron in our bodies, it makes our body temperature colder than a human's. Our heartbeats are also very slow and the sound is inaudible to a human ear. This is where people get the idea that we're actually dead, since they can't hear a heartbeat, our skin is cold, and we're so pale.

One of the things that annoy me, but any human would think this is cool, is that we age incredibly slow. Every twenty years, we age one year. That's why people think we're immortal, because we age so slowly.

There was probably one myth that was true. To become a vampire, if you are human, you have to drink the blood of a vampire, die while the blood is still in your system, then as soon as you wake up, drink some sort of blood; human, animal, any type, it doesn't matter. Then there is another type of vampire; the ones, like me, who are born a vampire. If you're born a vampire, you're basicly a human until you reach your mid-teen years, sometimes your late teen years. Before you go through the change, you're just a human. You grow at the same rate as a human, you don't drink blood, and your eyes and nails don't change color. Then you go through the change, which is like puberty for vampires. Yes, we go through regular, human, adolesense, too. The change doesn't take years, though; it takes about a week. It's not painful or anything, except when your sharper teeth start to come in. They're not fangs, it's just like losing your baby teeth, except, your new teeth are about fifteen times sharper and stronger than an average human's teeth, but they look like normal teeth.

There's only two ways to kill a vampire: 1. staying in the sun too long, and 2. werewolves.

I don't know much about werewolves, but-

"Beth? Wake up, we're at school!" Sam yelled.

I screamed. God, I hate when people knock me out of my thoughts! It freaks me out!

Everyone in the parking lot stared at me. What a surprise; the weird girl is getting stared at. I ran into school trying to forget about how pathetic I was.

My day was going pretty normal; I was going to fourth period, Biology now.

Little did I know, that specific class was going to change the world of mythical creatures forever.

I walked in and immediately the breath was knocked out of me. There was a new boy. I don't know what it was, but there was something very different about him from every other guy in this room.

He was pretty tall. Tan. Black hair. And probably the most electric, gorgeous, amazing eyes I've ever seen in my entire life. In other words, he was the most beautiful person, thing, place, etc., I've ever seen. It's a good thing he didn't seem to notice me staring at him like how Lila stares at chocolate when she hasn't had a good Hershey bar in a while.

He was looking at Mr. Vassette, talking about the class. Then Mr.V's eyes turned to me.

"Hey, Monty, you mind working with Mr. Airon?" Mr. V asked me.

"No, of course not, Mr.V." I replied.

As I said this, the insanely, indescribably, inhumanly gorgeous guy looked over to me. Okay, he couldn't have been looking at me, because he got what I thought probably looked like the expression I had on my face when I saw him. He quickly recovered his calm expression, though.

He walked over to the seat next to mine. Oh-My-Good-Ness! He is so...beautiful! He sat down, then looked at me with a suspicious, sarcastic look on his face.

"Your name is Monty?" He asked with that look on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "No, Mr.V calls people by their last name, and he thinks mine is too long, so he calls me Monty." I replied.

"Oh, well, what's your real name then?" He asked.

"Annabeth Montgomery." I answered. "How 'bout you?"

"Craig. Craig Airon." He replied.

His name was Craig? Really? Wow. Weird.

"Hi, Craig." I smiled. You just can't not smile around this guy. It's like his aura or something...kind of reminds me of a happy, little golden retriever... "Well, it looks like you're stuck with me as a lab partner. Sorry for any catastrophes that may happen to you because of me while you're in this class." I laughed.

So did he. Oh my gosh! I made him laugh! I-. I cut myself off mentally, and inwardly screamed in horror. I'm acting exactly like Lila! THAT is scary!

"It's okay, I might have to apoligize for that later on, too." He replied.

We started working on the lab that was passed out. Disecting a lizard. Eww. We worked in silence for a few minutes.

"So where'd you move from?" I asked.

"An insanely small town in Ohio. It's so small, I bet there was only forty kids in my freshman class." He replied.

"Wow. That is small. Why'd you move here?" I asked.

"My dad transferred from the vet he worked at, to the one here. He's a really talented veterinarian...you could say he has a...connection...with animals." He smiled at some inside joke he was probably remembering.

"The same thing happened to my dad about three years ago;" I said. "except my dad is a cardiologist." (AN: thats what its called right?) Now it was my turn to smile at an inside joke..

"Where did you move from?" He asked.

"Seattle." I replied.

The rest of Biology went by too fast. We spent the entire time talking, even when I accidentally knocked over the tray with the lizard guts in it on him. At least he forgave me. But then, all to soon, the bell rang. Had it really been an hour? It sure didn't fell like it. I was kind of sad that I had to leave; it was nice to talk to someone outside my family. I thought that, that is, until he wanted to walk to lunch with me.

"Hey, um, do you want to sit by me?" I asked as we got our lunch.

"Sure." He smiled. Who do you sit by?" He asked.

"I sit by my brothers and sisters. I don't really have very many friends. For some reason, people don't really seem to like me." I admitted embarrassed. I was trying to give him hints that he really didn't have to sit by me.

"Well, I like you." Of course, being the sophisticated vampire I am, I blushed. "By the way, how many brothers and sisters do you have?" He asked.

"I have two older brothers and older twin sisters." I replied."But I have to prepare you, though. Sam is kinda...different." We laughed.

We walked over to my table. I introduced Craig to everyone, and we sat down and started eating our lunches. But then, Sam, being Sam, reached over and slapped Craig in the face and said, "You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

Craig gave me a questioning look.

"C'mon, let's move to a different table." I whispered to Craig.

We got up with our lunch trays and moved to the other side f the cafeteria to sit alone.

"I'm sorry," I said as I sat down. "You can go find somewhere else to sit; it'll give you a chance to make some friends." I said trying to convince him not to waste his time on me, because there is no way I would ever be in this guy's league; there was no doubt in my mind that I liked this guy already. But, I'll just have to stay friends, I mean, this could be my chance to have friends outside my family! I don't want to ruin this chance, by weirding him out.

He smiled and said, "I've already made a friend. Maybe you know her. Short. Blond. Pale. Kinda clumsy. Beautiful-" He had a look on his face that said, 'Oh-my-bejeezus, did I just say that out loud?' "So, why did your sister slap me in the face? All I did was eat a ham sandwich?" He asked, quickly changing the subject; oh-my-god-he-thinks-I'm-beautiful! Ah! I sound like Lila again!

Speaking of Lila, I heard her say 'Awww, that's sooo sweet!' I glanced over to her and she gave me a thumbs up and an encouraging smile. I rolled my eyes at her, sure that they and my nails were orange under my contacts and fake nails.

"She's a veg-head, animal rights, P.E.T.A.-obsessed va-girl." I replied. That did not just happen! I could've told a human, who I've only known for, like, an hour and a half, that I have a family of vampires!

I tried to act like I wasn't panicing inside from what I amost did. I pushed the thought out of my mind.

He laughed at what I said about Sam.

We talked and talked and talked and talked until, sadly, the bell rang.

"What class do you have next hour?" He asked as we walked out of the cafeteria.

"Gym. You?" I replied.

"Literature. What about last hour?" he said.

"Spanish."

"Trig."

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you later then.: I said kind of sadly.

He was silent for a moment.

"Um, you know... we got a-lot of Bio homework tonight. Maybe you could we could work on it at my place?" He asked.

This is not a date. This is not a date. This is not a date, I kept chanting in my head.

I glanced around, and saw Lila choke on her last bite of pizza when he asked that. Then, of course, being Lila, she smiled like and idiot, and winked at me. It took all of my will-power not to roll my eyes.

"Uh...s-sure" Oh, yeah, I'm real smooth. "I'd love to."

He smiled. God, his smile was almost as amazing as his eyes! "Okay. Cool. Meet me out in the parking lot by building three after school.

I smiled, like an idiot, of course. "Okay, See ya there." I said as I walked away, toward the hallway.

Then Lila ran up and stopped me, by putting her hands out like she's stopping traffic.

"Whaaaaat?" I whined.

"Annabeth Grace! I can't believe it! it's not fair! You just got a date with that guy! That really hawt guy! THAT REALLY REALLY HAWT GUY! And he didn't even give me a second glance when you introduced us! THAT HAS NEVER HAPPENED! I'M LOSING MY TOUCH! I-"

"Lila! Stop!" I said as I put my hand over her mouth. "There's nothing going on between him and me! We're just friends, and he probably wasn't staring at you because he didn't want to seem rude! You don't need to worry that there's a guy who doesn't have googley eyes over you! Besides, he couldn't like me; have you seen him?"

"Apparently you haven't seen him, Anny! HE has googley eyes over YOU. And, he wasn't staring at me because he was staring at you! ARE YOU THAT BLIND?" She screamed in my face.

I slapped her across the mouth and said, "Shut up! I don't want people to hear you running your mouth about something that isn't true!"

She just tsk-d three times like in the movies when someone's disappointed in you; I just rolled my eyes at her.

I looked back to her. "Look Lila, I've gotta go; I'm gonna be late for gym, and you're gonna be late for Calculous."

I walked out of the cafeteria without another word to my clearly blind sister. What was she talking about? A guy like Craig could never like me. I'm weird. I'm really not very pretty. I don't have ANY friends, other than my family. Oh, and the fact that I was a vampire could be part of the reason, too. This isn't a story, or a book, or a movie where vampires and humans just get swept up into a heartbreakingly wonderful romance. This was real life, where stuff like that didn't happen-to vampires, anyway. It could to witches, because they were the closest race to humans, though.

All this negative thinking was making me too sad, so I decided to push it to the back of my mind and keep on going to gym class.

I couldn't concentrate on dodgeball. I was usually pretty good at athletic stuff, and a master at dodgeball, but I couldn't get Lila's words out of my head. "HE has googley eyes over YOU." That one sentence wouldn't stop running through my brain.

Suddenly, I was on the ground, and my head felt like a vibrating guitar string. What happened? Oh, I got hit with a dodgeball. Oooooh THAT'S what happened. I was a little dizzy, because whoever hit me, hit me HARD. It took me a moment to get upright on my feet.

"Not your game today, huh, Montgomery?" Coach Samuels asked as I got up.

I sighed. " I guess not, Coach." I replied.

"You need any ice or anything?" He asked warily, looking me up and down. "Looks like you hit your head pretty hard."

I shook my head. " No, that's alright; I'm fine." I replied.

"Alright, you can go back into the game."

The rest of gym class went like that, and so did Spanish, but, thankfully, I didn't get hit in the head with dodgeballs! Then, FINALLY, the bell rang. Hallelujah! I don't think I've ever been more excited that school was over. And that scared the fricken bejeezus outta me. NO! I can't be excited because of him! I CAN'T! I do not like him. I do not like him. I do not like him. I chanted over and over in my head as I made my way to my locker to grab my Bio homework. Then I walked over to Lila's locker.

"Hey Barbie, tell Mom n' Dad I won't be home till later, kay?" I asked as I walked up next to her.

She turned toward me with a smug smile on her face. "Okay, I'll tell them about your date." Not only Lila just saying date, but also putting emphasis on the word made me mad.

"It's not a date!" I whined.

"What evuw you say, Anny-Beff." She replied sounding like a little kid.

I grimaced and walked out to the parking lot by Building B. My palms were sweating and I was excited. Too excited. And that scared the living hell outta me. I do not like him. I chanted in my head. I do not like him. I do not like him.

I kept chanting that in my head as I walked over to where he was standing, smiling, by an old blue pick-up truck.

I do not like him. I do not like him.

"Hi." I said and smiled.

I do not like him. I do not like him. I do not like him.

"Hey," He smiled in response. "So, are you ready for a ton of Biology homework?"

I do not like him. I do not like him. I do not like him.

"Yup, you?"

He nodded his head and said, "Okay, let's go."

I do not like him. I do not like him.

Then he brought his electric blue eyes down to mine.

I do not li-oh what am I saying?

We got into his truck.

Oh, whatever. I thought.

I think I love him.

Then we went speeding down the road towards the afternoon that changed the world of mythical creatures forever.


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, 2 reviews is probably as close as its gonna get so... o and thanx 2 the 2 of u who reviewed! ZanessaTwilightLover94 and c24u14l20l21e1n27 u guys are awesome!**

**and zanessatwilightlover94, sorry if this chapter is too long 4 u! im gonna try my hardest make my chapters shorter in the future! but i really dont think this one will be short! sorry!**

"So, you can drive, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got my permit early. The guy who taught me how to drive said that even though I wasn't actually old enough to get my permit, he'd let me, since he thought I was a good enough driver." Craig answered.

"Why'd you want to get your permit so early?" I asked.

"I was getting tired of having one of my brothers drive me everywhere." He answered.

"How many brothers do you have?" I asked; I was embarrased; I couldn't stop asking questions.

"I have two older brothers named Jack and Tony and I also have a little sister named Maya. Jack's a senior, Tony's a junior, and Maya's in eight grade."

He laughed quietly and said, "I think Sam would like Maya. I'm not sure why, but she reminds me of my sister, maybe because Sam seems tough. Maya's tough, she has to be in a house full of guys." He said.

"Where's your...mom?" I asked quietly.

"She died shortly after Maya turned one. It was an...animal attack." The way he said 'animal attack' made me think there was more to the story, but I decided not to ask; I could tell this was sensitive subject, so I decided to change the topic of conversation.

"Yeah, Sam's tough. Sometimes too tough though; we have to make a scheduale for who wakes her up in the morning." I giggled. "I mean, we can't have her beat up any one person too much."

He laughed. "I take it she's not a morning person?" He asked.

"Not at all! Her lifestyle is: sleep till four in the afternoon, eat, and party til eight in the morning the next day. In other words, she's basicly nocturnal." I laughed.

So did he. "Sounds like a vampire. Sleep all day, stay up all night." He has no idea how right he is. I had to choke back a laugh.

"Yeah, a vegheaded tree hugger that partys all night and yells at you for eating eggs for breakfast, that's Sam." I laughed.

"And Lola, right?" He asked.

"Lila." I said.

"Oh, sorry. So she's really-" Oh Gawd, here it comes. He's probably gonna say, 'So she's really pretty, does she have a boyfriend?'. "-girly, huh?" He said. That caught me off guard.

"Oh, um, yeah, yeah she is." I said.

"What did you think I was gonna say?"

"N-nothing, why?" Ugh! Why'd I have to stutter!

"Annabeth, I can tell you thought I was going to say something else. Just tell me what it was, I won't get mad or anything." He said, then he turned his eyes on me. I think he's starting to realize what his eyes do to me.

I sighed. "I thought you were gonna say something about how beautiful Lila is, and maybe ask if she has a boyfriend, then when I'd say no, you'd drop me off on the side of the road and go find Lila to ask her out." I said quietly.

He just stared at me. "Annabeth, I wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't do that to anyone." Of course, he's a nice guy, just another reason for me to like him more. That's not helping my situation with trying not to like him! "Why would you think that I'd do that?"  
"Well, an older guy did that to me last year, and I wouldn't be surprised, I mean, every guy who's ever seen Lila has googley eyes over her, so I thought-"

"Annabeth, stop." He said. I shut my mouth. Oh Gawd, I can't even say no to him! "Am I the only one who sees you clearly?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed, and looked like he was thinking something over in his mind. Then he turned his eyes up to mine. He must've saw something that encouraged him to say what he wanted because what he said next made me want to yell and dance around like Lila does all the time when she's happy. But, of course, what he said also made me mad.

"Annabeth, can't you see how beautiful you are?" Wow, this guy has guts.

"Not when I've live with the incarnation of beauty for ni-fifteen years." Crap! I almost said nineteen! This is not good!

"I think you're wrong; I think Lila's the one who's lived with the incarnation of beauty for fifteen years." He blurted. If I freaked out when he said I was beautiful, I was having a full-blown panic attack in my brain when he said that.

Holy freakin' cheesecake! He thinks I'm the incarnation of beauty! OH-MY-GAWD!

Just then we pulled into his driveway. It wasn't very long, but you'd never notice the small wooden house if you drove by on the little side road. The yard was covered in trees. You can't even see the house till you drive up all the way to the little side garage connected to the house. The little house was cute and homey. You could tell that the little house was lived in, and the people inside didn't care about a big, fancy house. As long as they had a roof over their heads, they didn't care, but they still loved their little house.

We got out of the faded blue Chevy and walked up onto the little porch in the front of the house and walked inside.

Thre was a little front living room, connected with a little dining room. There was a door to where was probably the kitchen, and a hallway that probably lead to bedrooms. The second we walked inside, a guy, probably his dad, yelled, "That you, Craig?" from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Dad." He yelled back.

Then a girl, a few inches shorter than me with pitch black hair tied into a pony-tail, wearing a sweatshirt and jeans, walked into the room, looking at a paper. "Hey, Craig, can you h-" She stopped talking when she looked up from the paper. "OH-MY-GOD!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, with her mouth hanging open, and her eyes bugging out. She dropped her paper, which looked like homework then.

"Maya! What the heck are you yellin' about?" Her dad yelled.

"DAD! HE HAS A GIRL WITH HIM!" She yelled.

Then, two guys ran into the the living room as fast as they could. They looked almost exactly like Craig, but were no where near as gorgeous at the same time. Weird. They ran in and stopped when they saw me. They had the same expression as Maya; the only differance was that they were druling. What the heck?

"Holy God, Dad, he does have a chick with him!" The tallest one said.

"And she's hott!" the slightly shorter one said as he walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Hey, I'm Tony, but you can call me whatever you-" Who I'm assuming is Jack, slapped Tony in the back of the head,"Uh, so, you got any sisters? A twin? cousins-" Then Jack and Maya slapped Tony in the head, very hard. "Ow! Guys, what the heck? Maya, I can't believe you, I thought I was your favorite. I'm crushed, Little Sister." He said.

Maya just rolled her eyes.

I laughed at the exchange between all of them. "Actually, I have twin older sisters. Lila and Sam Montgomery." I said.

"Those are your sisters?" Tony said. Then he turned toward Craig and said, "Ooh, this one's a keeper, I can get to those babes way easier if my brother's with their sister!"

"Oh, Sammie and Lila? They're really smart, they're sophomores, I'm a senior, and we're in Advanced Senior Trig together. But Tony, Man, I call dibs on Lila."

"Psht, Jack I don't care, I mean, they're twins! They look the same, I mean, how bad can Sam be?" I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing at that. I looked over and saw Craig trying to keep from laughing.

Then Maya turned to Craig. "So, what's wrong with her?" She asked him.

He looked confused. "Nothing...?" He said.

"Are you sure? I mean, does she have a disease? Or a mental disorder?" She said.

"Maya, there's nothing wrong with Annabeth." He said.

"Oh! I get it! You did something to her! What'd you do? Brainwash her? Hypnotize her? What did you do to her?" She asked.

"Maya, I didn't do anything to her, why would you think that stuff?" He said laughing a little.

"Well, isn't it obvious? Craig, she's waaaaaaaaaay too pretty for you." She said matter-of-factly.

He glanced over at me and smiled. "Wellp, I can't argue with ya there, Maya."

Of course, I blushed.

Then an older guy, probably their dad, walked out of the kitchen, holding a can of spaghetti sauce, and walked over to us. He smiled at me.

"Hello, I'm Rick, Craig's dad." He said holding out his hand for a handshake; I took it; he was really strong. "It's nice to meet you...?"  
"Annabeth. Annabeth Montgomery. It's nice to meet you, too, Sir." I said with a smile. What is up with this family and making everybody smile? It's as if they're all golden retrievers!

"Um, Dad, we're gonna go work on homework." Craig said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go work on dinner. Just holler if ya need me." He said then as he walked past Craig, I heard him whisper, "Ya think she might have any aunts? A single mom? A-"

"Dad! Stop, you're as bad as Tony!" He whispered back.

Then we walked by everyone and down the hallway, towards what was probably Craig's bedroom. I heard Tony yell, "Wow, Craig, you work faster than me! One school day and you already got her in your bedroom!" I laughed. Craig grimaced.

His room was at the end of the hall. It was very small. It was a a light blue color and had white carpet. It had a small bed in the corner against the wall and the closet was across from it. There was a small nightstand next to his bed with a small clock and lamp on it. Then there was a small dresser in another corner with a bookshelf next to it.

We sprawled out on the floor, our books in front of us, covering almost the entire, tiny room. It was pretty easy, there was just too much homework, and even though it's easy, it still takes forever to get done. We were done within about an hour and a half, helping eachother with questions and just talking. Then we were finally done! Hallelujah!

I let out a breath. "Wow, well that didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would!" I said.

"Same here, but I think I might get the full use of my fingers back...someday." We laughed.

I looked at the small clock on his nightstand. almost five o'clock. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I have to get home soon, or I won't hear the end of it from Lila and Sam..." I said. Even I coould hear the saddness in my voice! Ugh!

"Let them think what they want, I mean, you don't have to go." He said and looked at me with pleading eyes. God! He knew what his eyes did to me! They were so fricken gorgeous!

I groaned. "Stop doing that!." I half groaned half laughed.

He laughed. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I laughed.

"Why, does it bother you?" He laughed.

"The exact opposite." I groaned.

He seemed pleased about this information.

Then he leaned forward with that same pleading look in his eyes. I gulped. "At least stay for dinner." He said, staring directly into my eyes, not letting me leave his gaze.

"We'll see eachother in Biology and lunch tomorrow." I said quietly, trying to resist those eyes...

"Please." He said, staring even harder and deeper into my eyes.

I surrendered. "O-k-kay." I said.

He smiled. Of course, so did I.

Then a strange high came over me. It was as if the words of me agreeing to stay longer, were the happiest words I've ever heard. Then, without even thinking it through, I leaned toward Craig and kissed him. It felt like an instinct. It felt right. It like the most powerful magnetic pull that's ever existed. It was like being sucked into a black hole. You couldn't escape it. Suddenly, nothing else mattered. It was like he was part of me, and I was part of him. It was as if half of me was missing before this, but I never noticed, and now I was whole. There was no doubt in my mind that Craig and I were supposed to be together. Time seemed to have stopped. then, all to soon, we pulled away from eachother.

Then everything changed, and the craziest thing yet happened.

Everything would erupt into chaos after what happened next.

**OOOOOOh! What happened? You'll only find out, and you'll find out faster if you REVIEW! PLEASE WITH POPCORN ON TOP PRETTY PLEASE!**

**xoxo  
Haley :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Suddenly, everything changed. My skin turned bone white. My brown contacts and fake nails just busted off onto the floor. My eyes and nails all turned a thousand different colors. I was suddenly so thirsty, for blood, I thought I might collapse.

Then, Craig fell to the floor. His shape disintegrated. In his place was a large dog that was grey and white, with pointed ears. A wolf. Not just a wolf… a werewolf. He looked up at me, pleading with his eyes not to be afraid. The pleading changed to confusion, then shock. He got up and ran out the door.

"CRAIG?" I heard his dad call. " What is wrong with you boy? Look, I know you like this girl but you cant phase in front of her! Do you know what this means Craig? She's gonna tell-" He was cut off. I heard barking. "Phase back so I can understand you son."

" Okay Dad, I didn't mean to phase. I have no idea what the heck happened!"

" What did happen Craig?" His dad asked.

" Okay, so we finished our homework and we were talking about what we should do. She said that she should go home and I asked- okay begged her to stay for dinner. She kissed me… then"

" Go on." His father commanded.

" Her fingernails came off of her hands and her contacts shattered off of her eyes." Craig was whispering now. " Her nails and eyes turned a bunch of different colors and she got scared, weak look on her face and she looked dehydrated. Then, without any warning I phased, Dad what happened?" It took his father a moment to answer.

" Craig, go get Annabeth." His dad said quietly. Craig walked back into the room

" Annabeth?" he asked me quietly. " Are you okay?"

" Just a little… um surprised." I answered.

" Can you come out here for a minute?"

"Sure" We walked out of his small bedroom, down the tiny hallway and into his living room. I stopped in front of his dad, I looked down at my feet and held my hands behind my back and looked up slightly. His dad looked me in the eyes. I'm not sure what color they are, but it was not a normal color.

"Craig…" His father said astounded. " I know what happened."

" What happened Dad?"

" Do you remember those old folklore stories I told you?"

" Yes, why?"

" Do you remember the one about Rombe and Kalah?"

" Yeah, it's the one about imprinting?"

" Yes, and do you remember the story about night creatures?"

" Ugh yes, Dad, I remember them! What do they have to do with Annabeth and me?" Craig demanded loudly.

" I cant tell you yet son." His father looked to me. " Annabeth, can you call your family, and tell them to come over to our house, I'll write down our address. His dad said.

" O-okay." I answered. I took out my cell phone and dialed my house phone number. It rang three times before Lila picked up.

" Hello?" she said.

" Lila?" I asked, my voice breaking.

" Annabeth, what's wrong? Where are you? It's getting late for you to still be doing your homework…" She gasped. " Oh my god! You didn't get carried away did you? OH MY GOD! My own baby sister! I cant believe-" I cut Lila off before it got any worse.

" Lila! Quit jumping to conclusions! I hate it when you do that!"

" Okay, well, What's up?" Lila asked.

" Um, can you put mom on the phone. Its really important."

" Okay. MOOOOOOOM!" Lila yelled. There was a short pause.

" Annie? What's the matter?" Mom asked.

" Mom, there's no time to explain, but you and Dad and everyone have come to 3219 Centersburg road." I begged.

" Are you okay sweetie? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did your date hurt you?"

" Ugh, mama, He's not my date!" I shrieked very annoyed. " But mom you guys just have to come here now!"

" Okay we'll be there in a little bit."

" Okay, bye mom, love you." I said.

" Love you too honey." I clicked the end button.

"okay Dad, what the heck is going on?" Craig demanded.

" I think I can explain part of it." I mumbled quietly.

The moment of my life I have ever dreaded most.

This is it…


	5. Chapter 4

**HEY! Thank u to the 7 people who have reviewed this story so far, u rock my hitop socks! :) o and btw i wouldnt be typing this on the same day, if it wasnt for bratandbella saying they dislike me :) that means alot to me lol O and btw (I lurve reviews so...AND PLEASE GIMMEE IDEAS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN!) okay i'll stop yelling now :)**

"Annabeth...What...Happened to you?" Craig said quietly.

I took a deep breath. This is it. This is what's gonna make him hate you forever. Might as well get it over with.

"Craig I...I'm a-a vampire." I said, afraid of his reaction.

He was standing there, shock on his face. Well, at least he's not trying to stake me.

"That's why I brought up the night creatures." Rick said.

"Yes, I'm a night creature, a vampire, a cold one, whatever you want to call it." I paused and put on a Dracula accent. "And if it helps I don't vant to suck your blood." I said.

"Wait, I thought vampires couldn't go out in the sun?" Craig said.

"There's this awesome new product that a vampire actually invented, yeah, it's really cool, it's called sunscreen." I said.

He nodded. "Wait...Dad...why did you bring up that other story?" He asked nervously.

His dad sighed. " I think you may have imprinted on Annabeth."

"What's imprinting, Dad? I don't remember." Craig asked.

"Imprinting is when a wolf, like us, meets the one person in the whole world, designed specifically for them. The second you see the person, the imprinting starts. The stronger the imprint, the shorter the amount of time it takes for the imprinting to complete. The strongest imprint in history was Rombe and Kalah's, a wolf and a human. That's why I'm worried about your imprint." He answered.

"Why are you worried?" I asked, nervous.

"Rombe and Kalah's imprint took three days to complete. Your's took less than half a day!" Rick said.

"Well, what's so bad about our imprint taking a short amount of time?" I asked. "Doesn't it just mean..." I didn't know how to say it.

"That we just..." Craig paused, hesitated, unsure of how to say the strange and awkward words. He looked at me, his eyes thoughtful, and neither of us could look away. All we saw was eachother. Everything else just disappeared. He looked at me with an expression that I had no idea what, but I was positive the exact same expression was on my face. He took a deep breath. "Lo-" He was cut off.

Lila broke down the front door, gasped, and said, "Oh. My. F-" Mom walked in behind he and gave Lila a look that said 'Do not use those words, Lila, you're a young lady!' Sam ran in, up to me. She grabbed the hand that I just realized was holding Craig's. Sam held it up to her face, looked at it, looked to me, then to Craig, then back to me, and then back to Craig. Then her eyes got so huge, I thought they might fall out of their lids. Then she screamed so loud and piercing, I'm pretty sure I went deaf in my right ear. Lila pushed past Mom and ran over to me and looked at my hand. What the heck? What's wrong with my hand?

"Um, Mom...Annabeth's nails are neon purple." Lila said. Purple? Oh my God! PURPLE! Purple nails and eyes mean that you're in love with someone. Well, little did my family know, I kind of all ready know that. I mean, Craig and I were imprinted, which means we have to be in love; it's impossible not to be. Not only are we imprinted, but apparently, we hav the stringest imprint. Ever.

The rest of my family filed in through the place in which, the now broken down door. My dad, Ben, and Alex. My mom, Lila and Sam. Yep, everybody was hear. Mom gave me a less shocked, and a less angry version of the look she gave Lila when she found out Lila lost her virginity...when she was twelve.

"Annabeth, how can you...be in love with-with this boy-" Mom started.

"Hawt boy." Lila interjected.

"Lila, Honey, be quiet. Annabeth, I mean I can expect this with Lila, but you, you're just going to get your heart broken. I mean, you're just not as shallow and full of yourself as Lila." Mom said.

Lila gasped. "My own mother says that about me, right in front of me! Thanks Mom, now I'm gonna go home and cut myself!" Ugh, she's so dramatic! "I can't believe my own mother thinks I'm shallow!"

"Uh, because you are shallow, Lila." Sam stated matter-of-factly. "The only mentally-challenged people who don't think you're shallow are those brainless, meat-headed jocks you like to give bl-"

Lila quickly put her hand over Sam's mouth before she could say any more. "Okay, Sam, we get it, I'm shallow, now you don't have to mention it around people!" She said quickly.

Without even thinking about it, I leaned into Craig and put my arm around him, and he did the same to me.

"Um, does anyone care what I have to say?" I asked.

"Uh, no?" Sam replied.

"Annabeth, what do you want to say?" My dad asked as calmly as he could.

"Okay, but first; Mom, don't jump to conclusions, Sam, please don't jump to conclusions, and Lila, if you even think about considering to jump to conclusions, I will hijack an airplane, tie you up in a swimsuit, fly you to the Sahara Desert, and leave you tied up there!"

"Anny, please, just tell us if you...love this boy." My dad choked out.

This was going to get awkward.

"Honestly," I took a deep breath. "My heart, and soul, and every part of my existance says I do, but my brain just doesn't know it yet."

"Awe!" Lila sighed and smiled like a lovesick idiot. Which she was.

"Lila, shut up!" Sam and I yelled.

"Shutting. God, can't a person be a hopeless romantic anymore?" She asked.

"So, you do love him?" My mom asked, getting back to the subject.

"Yes." I said barely above a whisper.

"How 'bout you?" Mom said as she turned to glare very evilly at Craig.

"Yes." He answered. honesty ringing in his voice so clear, I could almost see it.

He didn't seem frightened by my mom's expression towards him. That's good. Weird, but good.

"Okay...but...how?" My mom asked, baffled

"It's because of-" I was cut of by the screaming.


	6. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyyyyyy people of fanfiction! u kno, only the realllly cool people read the misc stories, so tht means u r fricken beasterifically smashatastic! Soooo, since i feel like typing, and whatnot, here is chapter 5! :) o and btw i notice alot of people who read this are visitors, so if you dont have an account on here, u can still review this story, because i accept anonomys reviews! (seriously people, REVIEW! AND GIVE ME STORY IDEAS!) PLEASE! :D**

Everything happened in a blur then. The screaming was all we heard. The screaming of several dying people. I thought I could recognize who was screaming, but I couldn't figure out _why_ they were screaming. Then the screaming was replaced by growling and snarling. Everyone, my mom, my dad, Lila, Sam, everyone in the small living room went back into a small rec room, only to see Maya phase back into a human with a wild, scared guilty look on her face...with blood running down from her mouth. Everyone gasped. It wasn't ordinary blood. It was the multicolored, rainbow blood of a vampire. Two vampires. My brothers, Ben and Alex, had just been killed, and partially eaten, by a fourteen year old wolf-girl. I knew werewolves were strong, but not _that_ strong.

My mother fell to her knees and bursted out into tears. My father did something no father should ever have to do. He scooped up my brothers' bodies, bloody with bite-marks and big chunks of skin and muscle and tissue missing almost everywhere on their bodies. A nightmare in Hell that you couldn't wake up from, for my parents. Lila, Sam, and I were in too much shock to do anything. We were frozen in time, watching everything happen, in what felt like years, but was actually only a few minutes. Dad took the bodies out of the room. My mother's rage caught up with her grief as her brain registered what was going on. her eyes and nails turned the brightest scarlet I've ever seen. The color of anger. It was tinted with black. The color of loss and clouded thoughts.

Maya looked scared and confused, and more than a little guilty.

"I-I'm so s-sorry." She whispered.

"You knew about this?" Mom asked.

"Well, not until-"

"Wait, nevermind. I don't want to know how you found all of this out. What I want is to _never_," My mom spit the word. "_ever_ have any of my _remaining_ children," She glared evilly at Maya. "to ever associate with these dogs again. That means you, too, Annabeth Grace. I don't care, nor do I _want_ to know about what happened between you and this _mutt_. You are _never_ to see him again."

Her words just about ripped out my soul. I didn't know Craig that well, yet, but I knew I loved him and he loved me. We were imprinted. _Soulmates_. Gawd! That is one awkward word!

"I'll see him at school." I choked out, my voice breaking.

"Oh, no you won't. As of now, we're moving...to Vancouver." Mom said sternly.

"But-"

"No buts, Annabeth. This is final, as of now. We're leaving." My mom walked out of the rec room. I'm not sure where my dad is, but it's probably with my brothers' bodies. It was only five-thirty in the afternoon. So much had happened in my life today.

I turned to face Craig. I didn't even notice I was crying until he wiped away my tears with the pad of his thumb. Then the sobs came and I couldn't even stand, my knees were shaking so hard. I fell to the ground, sobbing and crying, not caring that my makeup was probably running down my face. Craig pulled me up, into his arms, hugged me, and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry, we'll make it through this." He whispered.

I heard my mom shriek my name. I looked up to Craig. He kissed me n the lips then murmured, "I love you." into my ear.

"I love you." I whispered back, my voice cracking. I hugged myself closer to him, not knowing when I would see him again, or if I'd see him again. My mother shrieked my name once again. "Goodbye." Was our only parting words.

With every breath, I could feel a part of my heart breaking. With every step, I could feel a part of my soul shattering.

The ride home was torture. The silence was filled with tension and heartbreak. No one blared the radio. No one made jokes. The only sounds I could hear were my sobbing and the purr of the engine.

The rest of the night was just as bad. We went home and ate leftover lasagna in silence with two unusually empty seats. We'd have to get used to that. After we ate, Mom told us, Lila, Sam, and me, to go pack. It didn't take long for Sam and me. Lila was another story. We had to go help Lila pack when we were finished packing our own things. Getting her clothes to fit in the bags was easy. The problem was trying to get all of her makeup to fit into_ one_ suitcase! After we squeezed Lila's things into her bags (which took nearly three hours!) we went to bed.

I walked into my room. Since we'd first left Craig's house, I'd felt sick, and I was feeling worse by the second. By ten o'clock, I had a fever of 96.7 degrees Farenheit. (Which is like 104.9 to a human. I felt like my intestines were on fire, and my stomach was twisting itself into a pretzel. I couldn't stop coughing and my throat felt like there was a working chainsaw caught in it. My head was pounding so hard; it made my ears hurt like Hell, too. So, pretty much, I was in a living Hell inside of my body. My bones even ached! They ached like I'd done nothing, not even sleep, but life weights and run laps, and wall-splits for the last year of my life!

Mom was panicing. A lot. She was doing nothing but trying to make me feel better. I heard her say to my dad outside of my door, "We've already lost two of our kids today, and I'm not taking any chances with the ones we have left." So, my mom was just about as stressed as my immune system.

All in all, it was a bad night. Lila sat in her room, staring into space, brushing her hair, her mind still not comprehending that she was never going to see her big brothers again. Sam beat her punching bag to a pulp, and took down all of her animal rights posters that had anything to do with dogs or wolves, or anything related to that species of animal. She stuck all of them on her dart board and spent her night throwing darts at them. Mom spent every waking moment of that night caring for my every need. Normally, I'd be happy about that, but not today. Dad just stayed in his room, looking at old family photo albums, watching us grow up, but not knowing what to do. I, of course, just stayed in my bed, wishing to die. That's how much pain I was in. I wanted to_ die_.

I dared myself to think of Craig. It just made the pain more unbearable. It just hurt _so bad_. What made the physical pain even worse, was knowing that I was probably never going to see him again. The second that thought entered, the pain became so unbearable, I screamed in agony. It was piercing and loud; I think some of my stuffed animals actually frowned because the sound hurt their stuffing filled ears. Mom ran in, gasped in horror, and nearly fainted when she saw what happened next. I started choking on my own blood. Not human blood, my blood, the blood that runs through my rainbow colored veins. It was so hard to breathe, and I couldn't stop coughing. My blood burned my throat and tasted very, very, very unappetizing. It tasted really gross, because vampires weren't made to drink eachother's blood. Now, _that_, is just plain cannibalism.

My vision started to blur when my mom started screaming. I wonder if I looked as bad as I felt? Probably. Mom's screams took everyone in the house out of their trances. Lila stopped brushing her hair. Sam stopped throwing darts. Dad stopped looking at pictures. They all ran into my room. Lila started panicing. Sam was shocked into silence, while my dad just stood there, agony on his face. At least with his other kids' deaths, he hadn't had to watch. Yeah, I was about 94.72435% sure I was going to die. (Yeah, I'm_ that_ good at math!)

Everyone just stood and stared at me. My lungs were drowning in blood. My vision was gone completely now. I was completely exhausted. Then I just couldn't fight anymore, and everything went black.

**OOOOOOO CLIFFY! is it the end? nope, it is not the end, I woul not end it like that. That is a completely horrible ending if it was the end. that would be the bigges ripoff ever! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D Please! im begginn on my knees right now! **

**XOXO  
Haley :)**


End file.
